Traditional approaches for performing adaptive equalization on a signal received from a channel associated with inter-symbol interference (151) typically involve conventional filtering techniques such as analog-to-digital conversion followed by processing by a digital finite impulse response (FIR) filter or use of a traveling wave FIR filter. These known filtering techniques are associated with fundamental limitations that become greatly exacerbated in dealing with wide bandwidth signals found in high-speed channels. Related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/872,108 for “Power and Area Efficient Adaptive Equalization,” listed above, further describes significant limitations associated with known adaptive equalization techniques such as a digital signal processing (DSP) FIR filter or a traveling wave FIR filter, and discloses techniques for performing filtering operations for adaptive equalization in an power and area efficient manner, especially for equalization of signals associated with high speed channels. Here, improved integrated circuit implementations associated with such techniques are presented.